The New Goblin Prologue And Chapter 1
by p0pc00kie
Summary: Disclaimer: I am not the creator of any Marvel character I am not the genius that is Stan Lee. This is supposed to be a What If Sequel of the movies. I’m just another crazed fan. This is about Harry Osborn, not Spiderman. It takes place after the third.


**The New Goblin**

**Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of any Marvel character; I am not the genius that is Stan Lee. This is supposed to be a What If Sequel of the movies. I'm just another crazed fan. Prologue

I am a blur in the night, behind the red and blue spider, watching his back. Across the night sky all that is seen of me is the bottom green glowing orbs of my glider. Someone once claimed it to be a UFO, how foolish of them. I guess I am the least expected hero out here. I cannot believe I am fighting side-by-side with my long time enemy, my best friend. It felt weird saving him once more after he tried to kill me; he needed the help. I tell myself he did not mean it and yet…this scarred face changes all my thoughts on him.

I am the New Goblin, Harry Osborn, spawn of Norman Osborn, the first one to be stolen away from us all by the Goblin Serum. I am the new victim of the Goblin Serum, but I am not going to be stolen that easily, I made my choice to save my best friend, to save her. Mary Jane Watson, I thought I loved her, but she loves Peter Parker, Spiderman, I could not steal her from him no matter how much I tried, it would kill them both. Now, I am bonding with my sworn enemy to break the oath I made, just to save her. I cannot believe this!

I was laying with MJ above me, she was crying, I could not figure out why at first, she should be hating me. The cold concrete seemed like ice against my heavily armored skin. The Serum was thick in my blood and I felt my painful wounds slowly healing, it was only a matter of minutes, before Peter was over me. How could he be crying for me? He told me not to die, that I did not deserve it. All I could do was smile and slowly speak, I felt so feeble.

"Don't worry," I said as he threw out apologies, I tried to shake my head, "No, I'm sorry, I should have forgiven my best friend sooner." That broke him as he looked down at me once more as a tear fell. It killed me to see all of this. MJ squeezed my hand and my vision blurred with my own tears, soon everything went dark, this was the end. I knew it.

**Chapter One**

**Harry**

I remember awaking with a start at hearing a small crash and the crumpling of papers. A nurse dressed in Lion King scrubs, was shuffling after dropping papers, my name was written all over them. Her small, gloved hand pushed back a piece of her long brown hair behind her ear. Her hair. It was oddly streaked with bright yellow highlights; her neon yellow eyes were tired and worn out. She was so young, about my age, younger maybe but not that much, and yet she looked so exhausted. I forced back a small chuckle at her clumsiness as a familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Oh! Sorry, let me help you." It was Peter I rolled my eyes; obviously neither of them had realized I had awoken. He was always the gentleman to a woman; I am still amazed that he can even talk to a woman. A small nervous chuckle came from her lips as she apologized stating that it was her fault that she wasn't watching where she was going. I was quiet too long, long enough; the dorkiness was killing me.

"How 'bout it be my fault?" I asked and the both looked up at me confused beyond no end. Peter was the first to respond with a laugh walking over to me still holding the paperwork in his hands.

"Hey, buddy, how you feeling?" He asked me with his chipper smile, I glanced at the clock, it was one o'clock in the morning, how could anyone be smiling? I responded with a small shrug and he laughed patting my head, "Thank you."

I wanted to hug him but my body was too weak to lift my arms any higher, I smiled opening my mouth to speak when the nurse came over to Peter poking his shoulder slightly with a small smile. "Excuse me, Peter, but I do need the paperwork or your friend may not be able to leave."

"Oh?" I said as Peter handed back the paper; I looked at him accusingly. "You're trying to keep me here? Great friend you are." I was sarcastic, of course, both knew that but Peter gave me a small smile and looked at the woman as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm quite happy that he has woken up, but you and the doctor made a deal." She said with a stern face, "When, Mr. Osborn awoke you would have to leave, so go." She then gave him a sweet smile, "You can come back at eight in the morning, when visiting hours allow it."

Reluctantly, Peter departed after we talked for a few more seconds, I watched the nurse fill something out after looking at my wound. She put the pen and clipboard down and looked at me her face flaring with curiosity. After shaking her head at me she finally spoke; her voice thick with a British accent. "Mr. Osborn, you're a very lucky bloke." I cringed at the name, it reminded me of my father too much, I'm not like him.

"Please," I said lifting a hand slightly, "Call me, Harry. I'm not _that_ old." She smiled at me with a nod.

"Alright, Harry." She said my name with some oddity, she was obviously not used to calling a patient by their first name. "Do you realize your wounds should have killed you?" I shrugged knowing that the Serum helped me through it, "You must have a god that favors you." With that she turned to leave picking up her clipboard and placing it on the front of my open door.

"I guess so," I said with a smile, "What's your name?" I asked, now my curiosity was growing. To my amazement she stopped turning around to look at me. Her eyes only grazed over the scar on my face.

"Moira Cummings," Her face lightened at that.

"Are you my permanent night nurse?" I asked, I wanted to talk, socialize; I _needed_ to socialize.

"Yes, yes I am. As long you are here that is." She stopped walking and looked at my eyes, she could read me like a map.

"Could you…could you stay? I need some company." I asked holding my breath waiting for her to answer. She put her hand on her hip.

"Are you really _that_ bored?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, I nodded and she sighed, "You are my only patient, and my first, so I suppose so."

I followed her with my eyes as she sat on a small chair; she wiggled slightly as she glanced at my scar she wanted to know. She opened her mouth to speak but I shot in quickly quicker than she expected, "Motorcycle accident."

She nodded silently knowing all to well that I would say nothing more on that subject, the scar pained me so and burned with the sad truth of it all. The scene of the pumpkin bomb was so clear in my mind, she stayed quiet knowing I was thinking about it.

"So…" I started as I reached for the lever of my bed, I needed to sit up, and I was tired of lying. She instantly stood as if it was second nature to her.

"I'll get it," She stated sweetly, I insisted that I could get it but she then repeated it this time more slowly, "I will get it." It seemed more like an order for me to back off. After she got me situated, she sat down and let out a forceful yawn, "Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

I nodded with a coy smile, "As long as you promise to come back." She chuckled with another one of her piercing smiles and departed, leaving me in the silence of the smelly old hospital. A few minutes passed and my boredom grew intensely. So I went to my last resort, the television. I grabbed the remote from my nightstand and clicked the on button. It came on as the news, the only channel, great. I turned down the volume and looked back and forth, Moira didn't seem to be coming back, women. Soon the television got my attention as a reddish-brown haired newscaster came on view.

"_It has been two days and still you can hear of Spiderman and the new hero people have been calling the 'New Goblin', and their glorious battle with 'Venom' and the Sandman, you see posters and small snippets of the fight here on Times Square,"_ she pointed to one of the skyscrapers showing the fight. I sighed my face was not visible, too blurred to be known, thank God._ "Neither have been seen recently other than a few hours ago when Spiderman saved a banker from a robbery. Is this New Goblin a friend or a foe like the one before him? Only time will tell when this new hero will make his next appearance, let's hope it's sooner than late-"_

I turned off the T.V. not wanting to hear more and yet her question lingered in my head. When will I make my next appearance? When will I get out of this place? That was when it hit me like a train, two days! I've been out for two days! This could not be happening, it was unbelievable. I could hear a small laugh from the other side of my door; it was Moira. She was talking to another person, a male. He was a head shorter than her and had dark spiky hair that complimented his tan skin. He was holding cream and sugar as well as talking with her as he walked in with our coffees.

"Thanks, Short Dude." She said with a playful smile at the man who simply shook his head and walked off. Moira then turned her attention to me, "I didn't know if you liked cream or sugar or what." She smiled, "So I got you all to fix for yourself, seeming how I like mine black, have fun."

I could not hold back the smile that came from my lips, "Seriously? Same here, normally I put some sugar in it, 'ya know, for that extra buzz." She shook her head at me with a roll of her eyes.

"You should be asleep, you don't need that extra buzz, and anyways yours is decaf." She stated taking a sip of her coffee before moving over to my IV.

"I've been sleeping for two days, I don't think I'll ever want to sleep again." I whined and she smiled at me.

"Well if you didn't piss of a bloody gang then you might not have slept that long," She said and I raised an eyebrow at first then nodded. So that was the cover-up story Peter gave her. Smart guy, I mean, he said my head was a hit and run accident a while back. We sat there in silence for a moment as she wrote on the clipboard; she felt my head. "Does your head hurt?" She asked and I shook my head, she wrote more. "Good, amazingly you had a small concussion and most likely the blood loss alone knocked you out for two days. I'm surprised you are still alive, any your wounds are healing really quickly."

I shrugged and smiled at her, "Guess I'm just a lucky bloke?" She shook her head at me with a small giggle-like chuckle.

"I guess so." She then sat after a few minutes of checking my body for anything abnormal. We both were quiet for a while until she finally spoke, "You have good friends, ya know. Like Peter, for example, he's the one that brought you here. We worked on you for a good hour or so to keep you alive. That was the first time I _ever_ saw him yell."

"You know Peter?" I asked and she replied with a slight nod as she sipped her coffee once more. I gave her a look telling her to go on.

"I live across the street from him, I've went over for small things, ya know, help on some homework. He was good with the science stuff." She said with a smile, "But, God, is he shy…normally, unless it comes to his girlfriend, MJ was it? She was here too." I cringed at the name and she instantly backed off, "Oo, sorry, bad topic, I guess. So Mr. Os-I mean Harry…what do you want to talk about?"

It was awkward at first talking with an almost complete stranger, but things seemed to ease up slowly and the uncomfortable feeling seemed to slide away. She was so calm and warm, understanding, but still she seemed shy and reserved. I couldn't really ask her anything about herself; she just would instantly change the subject to me. Before either of us realized it we were sharing embarrassing stories about each other with four empty cups of coffee on my table. The fact that we were laughing uncontrollably at six A.M. said something.

"And then…" I stopped to laugh, "And then when Peter tried to make a slam dunk, he fell and grabbed my pants pulling them down." I started to laugh again, "I was wearing Batman boxers that day, and all of the cheerleaders saw it."

"No way!" She said with a laugh, "Alright my turn, when I was in eighth grade my Spanish teacher told me to get a bucket of water for some painting thing. I walked into the bathroom to get the water, and I didn't know that the year before they switched the bathrooms. I started to get water and suddenly a guy walks in. I'm trying not to laugh and I turn around about to say something, when I see a urinal and three guys looking at me. I bolted out of the bathroom so fast, that I got into the hallway spilling the water falling on my face, soaked, and to top it all off I was wearing a white shirt with a polka dotted bra."

I looked at her like she was insane for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Okay, your right, yours is definitely better!" I said unable to stop the laughing. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Damn, sorry, my shift's over in an hour, I have paperwork to do." She stood, "I need to check your vital signs and then I must be off." I nodded and as she smiled, "Everything's all good and you seem to have a steady temperature. Well, it was nice to meet you, Harry Osborn, see ya." She turned and grabbed the clipboard leaving.

"Yeah, see ya." I said and I felt oddly sad, "Wait!" She stopped glancing back, "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course, you're my patient." With that she left as I lay back thinking in the silence.


End file.
